This invention is concerned with making uniformly shaped and concurrently baked or cooked pancakes. Before the present invention, it was not possible to uniformly form pancake batter into desired portions for pancakes and cook said portions at the same time. This invention accomplishes this task and allows for the easy removal of the cooked pancakes from the invention.